kagome's new look
by sess-loves-kagura
Summary: during the final battle with Naraku Kagome is injured and her demon blood is unlocked and then Inuyahsa uses the jewel to revive certain people and whats this kikyo is alive is a spider demon and is Naraku's mate.Kikyo fans may not like this story flames
1. Chapter 1

kagome's new look

chapter1

It was a rainy and cloudy night,lightning flashed above illuminating the darkness.A pair of amber eyes looked down on to the figures of five sleeping people, a monk ,a demon slayer, a fox demon pup, a tiny cat demon and a strange preistess the eyes belonged to a half-demon named Inuyasha.His freinds were sleeping while he stayed up and watch over them.

Inuyasha was worried(though he would never admit it) after three years of searching, three years of fighting,three years of death it was almost over tomorrow at dawn the final showdown with Naraku would take place,there were only two shards left Naraku had the rest of them.

INUYASHA'S POV

This was going to be a terrible battle,I could tell, I could sense it blood was going to be spilt this day lots of blood I just hoped it wouldn't be the blood of my companions i could alredy see it in my mind's eye all of them of the ground chest or throats rip open by Naraku's damnable tentacles...no i can't think like that.

Still it wasn't so bad at least we had some powerful allies, there was me, Kirara,Sango,Miroku,Kagome,Sesshomaru,Kagura and Kanna

that was still weird to me...

FLASH BACK

MY POV...

Two months earlier..

Kagura flew on her giant feather to a clearing about one hundred yards away from the castle, she was going to meet up with her sister Kanna, wondering all the way what Kanna wanted and why it was so important that she had to go so far from the castle.

It was very odd Kanna never

asked Kagura to do anything espacially something that could get them both killed,when she got to the clearing she found not Kanna, but sesshomaru and some odd red haired, blue eyed child she descended ''WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER''Kagura demanded/yelled.

All Sesshomaru did was turn to the redhaired child and told her to explaine''it is me sister''anwswered Kanna ''sesshomaru used tensaiga on me and it gave me my soul back sadly it broke my mirror but it gave me new powers , we think it will give you your heart back do you wish to try?

kagura was shocked it meant it be possible to give her her heart back she nooded it was well worth a try.Sesshomaru drew the tensaiga and steped forward he raised his sword and brought it down with a rushing sound that pierced the forest after that he put his sword back in its sheath and steped back kagura listended carefully and heard the most beautiful sound she ever heard it was the thup of her heart beat kagura suddenly fell to the floor crying in joy

END FLASH BACK

Inuyasha sighed it was two months since kagura got her heart back she and his Bastard brother were now mated and they had agreed to help fight Naraku

Inuyasha sighed again even though they had some powerful allies, Naraku had the almost completed sacred jewel hundreds of demons at his command(weak demons) and he had that BITCH, the two timmer, his precios mate...

KIKYO.

They had all found out a few weeks before, when they had seen they all had looks of surprise they had all turned to Inuyasha expecting a hurt expression instead thay had seen a look of surprise, disgust and hatred.

With that final thought Inuyasha allowed sleep to claim him

SHIPPO'S POV

I was scared tommorow my freinds were all going to fight Naraku i had been told by Inuyasha that i had to stay with Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru's dragon at Keade's village.I had argued saying Inuyasha was just being a jerk and stuff like that but to the surprise of everyone present instead of yelling back or hitting me Inuyasha had merely explained that it was to dangerous and i meant be killed if i went wiht them

so in the end i agreed to stay at the village

SANGO'S POV

I could'nt sleep i don't think anyone could i could not stop thinking about Kohaku and how he died afterall it was only a two months earlier,it was shortly after Sesshomaru ''revived'' kagura and Kanna apparently Naraku in a fit of rage had dicided to simply kill kohaku and take his jewel shard leaving only two shards left being the ones we had.Now my thoughs turned to Miroku i really loved Miroku but i wonder does he feels the same?

MY POV

Unknown to Sango Miroku was thinking the same thing

KAGOME'S POV

I knew everyone was awake they were probaly wondering the same thing, wondering what would happen to us when we kill Naraku or for that matter if we kill Naraku will we stay together like a family?will go live on his own i really hope not i could'nt live if he did that i love him to much,

will miroku and sango get together? will they adopt Shippo if i have to go home? will the well seal? will i chose to stay here or go home to my era?To many questions passed through my head as i lay there with laying a few feet away the one thing i hate about him growing up is that now he is to big to sleep with me,though he is getting stronger he is still to weak to help to much at least he still calls me mom he has been doing that for two years now.With that i fell a sleep and new no more for several hours.

MY POV

hours later are five companions(not including shippo who was at Keade's village)plus Sesshomaru, his mate Kagura and his ''sister in law'',Kanna were all standing in a clearing preparing to fight a battle that will change their alredy changed lives forever.they looked at their opponents Naraku, Kikyo and an army of low class demons.

''so you fools really do wish to die this day'' naraku sneered ''SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD'' Inuyasha yelled with that Inuyasha drew and transformed tetsiga(sorry cant spell someone help),Kirara transformed snarling,miroku gripped his staff,sango raised her boomerang,sesshomaru drew the toukijin,kagure unfolded her fan and Kanna charged her new powers

NARAKU'S POV

''so those fools decided to show up after all.And they brought sesshomaru,Kagura and kanna those little traitors they will all die a slow and painful death''

MY POV

Everyone of or companions were pretty much thinking the same thing

INUYASHA'S POV

its almost over today all the evil Naraku has caused will be avenged

KAGOME'S POV

today we will avenge all who were killed by Naraku

MIROKU'S POV

after today i will finally be able to live a normal life

SANGO'S POV

today i will be able to avenge my familly and live like a normal person

MY POV(your probaly starting to hate me and my pov's)

As one all on the battle field charged forward.the final battle had begun

AUTHORS NOTE

finally im done chapter 1 now your probaly hating all the pov's the reason i had those was beacause i didnt know what to write about now review and tell me what you think if u wanna flame do it if you dont't like my story u can take your opinions and shove them up your...well u know and if you do like my story plz tell me Thank till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's new look

chapter2

Last time on Kagome's new look:

As one all on the battle field charged forward.the final battle had begun

This time

as they had discussed earlier miroku,Sango,and Kirara would take on Nararu's army of low level demons while Inuyasha, Kagome,Kanna.Kagura and Sesshomaru would take on the demon lords

''Miko where are the jewel shards?'' Sesshomaru asked ''give me a sec'' Kagome answered she scaned his body and realised he only had half of them ''he must have given kikyo the other half''she thought Half of them are in his chest the other half are in kikyo's chest''she told them.

''then well just have to cut them out''Inuyasha yelled as he dodged and cut off one of kikyo's tentacules(sp) ''suffer inu-''naraku was cut off as he was forced to dodge a huge wave of lightning coming from Kanna's hands. ''Kanna you little bitch how dare you!''naraku shrieked at his former servent

''SHUT UP AND DIE''kagura and Kanna yelled at the same time both attacking naraku Kanna woth her ''lightning strike''and kagure with her''dance of blades''.Suddenly kikyo formed a barrier around Naraku repelling the attacks back at kagura when they struck it knocked her backward and before she could react Naraku loomed over her tentacle raised as Kagura looked on she closed her eyes and waited for her death

As all looked lost kagura was saved by the most unlikeley person it was koga he smashed into naraku full speed sending naraku several feet back.''Curse you wolf'' ''DIE''this time it was kikyo who attacked flinging a ball of dark evergy(in my fic because she's evil she lost her miko powers)now it was kagura who saved koga by summoning her winds she changed kikyo's energy ball's course making it crash a good twenty feet away.

''koga, ayame go help miroku and sango!'' inuyasha yelled 'fine'' koga replied

SCENE CHANGE

with miroku and sango

the fight was going pretty bad miroku,sango and kirara were holding there own but if they didnt get help soon they were going to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of naraku's army''hey monk!'' that was koga ''need any help?'' he asked as he kicked a demons head off

''sure why not'' miroku replied as he smashed a demon in half with his staff then killed another five with his sutras.Sango was in her element

laughing as she sliced through demon after demon with her ''hiracouths''(sp) or her katana as she turned around she realised to late a demon wa about to take her head off when suddenly it was killed by Ayame's leafs AN(u know those leaf things she uses on the first episode we see her)

''Thanks Ayame'' sango yelled as she threw her bommerang again killing at least three dozen more demons

twenty minutes later

''this is taking to long'' miroku thought

if i don't do something soon we will all be killed sonner or later

everyone behind me he shouted as he he loosened the prayer beads

''Miroku you can't open the wind tunnel you will be killed'' sango said

that dosent matter he replied if i dont we will all die sonner or later

but- sango he's made his choice don't worry ayame interrupted

''be careful '' sango said as she got behind miroku

''WIND TUNNEL'' he shouted taking off his beads

the poison insects flew in first and miroku's legs started to buckle with strain from the poison ''Damn naraku must have used stronger poison''

Within ten minutes all the insects and demons were in Miroku's hand as he collapsed from exaustion and from the poison

''KIRARA'' sango shouted '' take miroku and me to keade's now'' kirara meowed and flew off

and with that koga and Ayame went to help the rest of the gang

SCENE CHANGE

the others were having as much trouble as sango miroku koga and ayame were having

Koga's leg was broken so was ayame's, kanna was to tired to fight and need to get sone strength back kagura was knocked out ,one of Sesshomaru's arms was broken(a/n:i forgot to mention he got his left arm back) and he was deffending Kagura and Kanna(a/n Sess defending people... shudders)

So that left Kagome and Inuyasha to fight Naraku and kikyo

Inuyasha had a few deep cuts on his body and Kagome had a few shallow cuts and bruises on her legs and arms

kagome destroyed a ball of energy by hitting it with a ball of pure energy of her own the two attacks canceled each other out and filled the sky with purple and pink light

''hahahahaha'' ''you are pathetic reincarnation and to think you belive inuyasha will ever love you ha'' Kikyo taunted hoping to annoy kagome

it worked ''shut up kikyo''kagome yelled putting up a barrier to stop kikyo's tentacles '' look whoses talking you were a miko, now look at you your Naraku's mate '' kagome fired an arrow hitting kikyo in the lower stomach''YOU BITCH!'' Kinky-ho yelled ''FUCK YOU KINKY-HO you bring shame on the word miko''she told kikyo

WITH INUYASHA

''pathetic hanyou'' ''DIE'' naraku fired several tentacles at inuyasha but they were all destroyed by the windscar ''Naraku you filthy hypocrite calling me a hanyou when you are one too!'' inuyasha yelled as he rushed forward slashing at naraku trying to take his head off

but failing badly do to the fact he was forced to dodge another of Naraku's tentacles ''naraku die!'' he yelled as he unleashe his diamond spear blast forcing naraku to jump back and land beside kikyo they look at each other and nodded

they each charged a ball of dark energy and aimed at inuyasha and he visibly tensed, if he got hit he would not survive then suddenly both naraku and kikyo aimes at kagome and fired.

kagome was unprepared and had no way to defende herself ''Inuyasha i am sorry''she thought sadly as she closed her eyes for what was probaly the final time.

''KAGOMEEEEEE!'' Inuyasha yelled as she was hit by the attacks and was sent flying luckyly he caught her before she hit the ground ''kagome!'' he shouted again ''please don't die you can't die i need you kagome''

then as all looked on inuyasha did something he hadn't done in several years

he cried as his first tear hit kagome's face her eyes opened up but they were different..they were RED and they were filled with instead of love and compassion they were filled with HATRED and ANGER she jumped out of inuyasha's arms and flew straight at naraku and kikyo

she raised her claws and attacked she was ruthless, she gave no time for a comback slashing and clawing trying to kill naraku and Kikyo

within Twenty minutes naraku and Kikyo were dead

it was over.once they were dead kagome fainted, the completed shikon no tama clenched tightly in her hand as she fainted her claws became nails her eyes went back to normal the good old kagome was back.Koga and Ayame ,sesshomaru,Kanna and Kagura all left

After everyone left Inuyasha pick up Kagome and ran toward Keade's village Kagome was loosing blood and fast

''please kagome don't die''Inuyasha thought

as he raced through the forest determined to get to Keade before Kagome died


End file.
